


Ogling Man Flesh

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen Fic, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley isn't what most people picture when they think of Hermione Granger's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogling Man Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The ogling of man flesh  
> A/N: Originally written for the Round 1, Week 6 at next_gen_ldws (last drabble writer standing) on Live Journal, where our character was Rose Weasley and our prompt was a picture of a stack of books. The drabble had to be 300 words or less. This was my last week there, but it was so much fun. Thank you softly_sweetly for giving us such fun stuff to play with.

"Honestly Malfoy, how many of these books are you going to make me look through before we can just complete the damn essay?" Rose whinged.

"As many as it takes until we get what we need," Scorpius retorted, his patience stretched.

"Fine. You know that you're absolutely no fun at all, right?"

"So you tell me every chance you get." Scorpius flipped another page, and Rose headed back towards the library shelves to retrieve yet another book. About the time she stood, Allie Longbottom approached.

"Have you heard, Rosie?"

"Heard what?"

"That they're having Quidditch try-outs this afternoon. Like NOW."

Rose gathered up her cloak and commenced giggling. Scorpius' already tested patience snapped. "Are you really Hermione Granger's daughter? According to my father, your mother was quite studious. And you—well, you're just not."

Rose leaned down and put her face near his. "And I've been told your father was an egotistical, moronic arse hat. Are you?"

Scorpius glared. She had a point, and oh, how he hated it when she bested him.

"I guess we aren't all like our parents, are we now, Malfoy? Or perhaps some of us are."

Scorpius added snarling to his glare.

"Godric, the rippling muscles, the sweaty hair, the—"

"Calm down before you need a moment with yourself," Allie said, and Scorpius turned red in the face.

Rose grinned at her friend, then turned to Scorpius. "Now, you finish our project, while I go off to ogle some firm, muscular man flesh."

My participation banner:  
____spacer____


End file.
